The Cell
by slythergirl
Summary: Hermione was left behind by Harry and Ron in Malfoy's Manor and has now fallen into the hands of Amycus Carrow, whose plan it is to prostitute her to DE's.  WARNING: Rape, smut


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated to the brand. My stories are purely for entertainment value.**

**Please read: If you have a gentle soul and do not want to read about rape, I'd advise you not to read on because this is smut and you will most definitely be grossed out. So do yourself a favour in that case and read another story. **

**While I am horribly bad at replying to reviews, I enjoy them a lot, even the bad ones. So please, leave a review. There are more chapters in the making - I am a fan of unusual pairings so don't expect Lucius or Severus to show up. ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

It had been at least two days now, since Harry, Ron and Dobby had left her behind in Malfoy Manor, in the cruel hands of Bellatrix. She tried not to be angry with them for not saving her, not to feel any form of bitterness or disappointment. But it was hard after being tortured until she was on the verge of dying, re-enervated and tortured again. Bella had gone on for hours, it had not even been a way to get information anymore, it had just been a way for the crazy witch to be entertained. Mr. Malfoy and Draco had left the room, either because they didn't care or it was too much for them as well, she couldn't decide.

After what felt like eternity, Bella had thrown herself on a chair and fallen asleep. Hermione had not been able to move so she had just laid there, on the floor, fully conscious, waiting for what else was to come.

It had been the Dark Lord himself. He had glanced one look at her and ordered Mr. Malfoy to transfer her to 'the cell block,' an order which had been executed immediately. He had left her with a bucket of water and a loaf of bread before he had closed the door behind him and disappeared. The concrete cell was completely empty. No bed, no sanitary utilities and no window to give her any indication of what time it was, for the lights were always on. She knew she wasn't alone in this 'cell block.' She could hear others, women, often calling out and sometimes screaming - either in pain or anguish. Usually it was when they were in the company of men who were cruelly laughing at, what she imagined was, the sad fate of these women. She was afraid to find out what this fate actually was.

She didn't have to wait long before it opened her door.

Hermione backed to the wall when she heard the key turning and stared at the door with fear of who or what would come to get her. Slowly, the door opened and before her stood a squat and lumpy, black haired man. Amycus Carrow. A shudder went through her, but she refused to let him know she was scared. She helf up her chin and looked the Death eater straight in his cold eyes.

"Well, well," he said, as he closed the door behind him. "Hermione Granger." The sound of his wheezy giggle made her empty stomach turn. He took a couple of steps closer and clearly enjoyed the power he had over her. "What a prize to get for my services. So much more than I had expected." His dark eyes started to glisten as he spoke. "I can make some serious galleons from you," his hand reached out and his short fingers played with her curly hair, "there are a lot of Death Eaters who would love to have a piece of your Gryffindor pussy." He pulled her hard towards him and pressed his thin lips on her rosy mouth. She fought to get away but his grip was too tight. He painfully pinned her arms behind her with one hand while the other hungrily grabbed her full, round-shaped arse. He forced her mouth open and his thick tongue entered, leaving it hard for her to breathe.

She could feel his manhood press hard against her upper thigh. Frightened of his intentions, she tried to move left and right but it was of no use. The friction she causes even worked against her, for she heard Carrow moan and his kiss went even deeper. When he withdrew for a single moment and looked down on her with a grin, she saw her chance. With all the force she could find, she banged her head forward, meeting his nose. The clash was incredibly painful and she felt dizzy - but he let her go.

"You crazy bitch!" Carrow cried out as he held his hand in front of his bleeding nose. Before Hermione could duck away, his wand aimed at her, her hands were tied above her head to a rope that had not been there before and worst of all, she was completely naked. She let out a shocked cry. Never before had she been naked in company before, let alone in front of a man with every intention to hurt her. She closed her eyes and pretended she was safely at the Borrows, laying in bed on a Sunday morning and enjoying the mouthwatering smell of Molly Weasley's cooking.

After quickly healing his broken nose, Carrow drew his attention towards her again. He circled her, like a hyena circles his prey. "You have quite a hot body, mudblood," he said with an approving glimmer in his eyes. "I wouldn't have had trouble getting rich from you if you were less attractive but seeing as it is, I'm sure many wizards would return for seconds and thirds." "Fuck you," Hermione muttered under her breath. "What is that?" Carrow let out a hollow laughter. He was standing directly in front of her and let his gaze wander from her perky tits, to her flat stomach and her nicely groomed cunt. "You can count on it that I will. But firstly I would like to .. make you more willing to obey." His hand shot to her unprotected cunt without warning and quickly moved between her legs before she could lock them shut. "No!" She gasped, her eyes open with fear. Not caring about her protest, Carrow pushed two fingers into her painfully dry opening. Hermione yelped, her hips tried to move away from the fingers that were hurting her so much but she couldn't get away. "Please, stop!" she cried out, as he thrust his fingers deeply inside her, quicker with every heart beat. He didn't stop though. Instead, his head moved forward and his wet lips locked around one of her nipples. He sucked so hard, she let out a gasp. Her nipple popped out of his warm mouth before he caught it again and bit it. He then moved his tongue around her traitorous nipple, which had gotten hard from the attention. He repeated the routine a couple of times before turning to her neglected nipple.

Tears ran down Hermione's face. She felt so dirty, so used. There was nothing she could do to stop this, she realised. All she could do was get through it and await her chance. Her anger with this humiliation built up in her stomach, and she held on to it like a buoy.

The friction in her cunt had signalled her juice factory to start producing and to her great shame she could feel her cunt getting slightly wet. Carrow had also noticed his fingers moving up and down her shaft more easily and looked up at her with a dirty glimmer in his cold eyes. "My, my. You are quite a whore already, mudblood!" He ripped his fingers out of her cunt and slid them into his own mouth, sucking her damp off them with a delighted look on his face. "Quite a lot of money," he muttered softly.

He then pushed her down on her knees, her hands still high in the air. His spell must enable him to shorten or lengthen the rope to his desire, she thought to herself.

With disgust, Hermione witnessed the Death Eater move his robe aside and button down his pants. He pulled out a huge, rock-hard cock, about the size of a firewhiskey bottle and Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Before she could think what he was going to do with it, he pushed it deep inside her throat. She couldn't breathe, and started to panic. Carrow grabbed the back of her head and moved his cock back, out of her mouth. Grateful for the breath, she gulped it down. But she wasn't lucky for long. "Suck me, mudblood. Suck me hard." He thrust his cock back inside her mouth, and repeated the movement, each thrust following quicker than the one before. Pretty soon he was mouth fucking the young witch while he moaned with the pleasure of her tongue caressing his sensitive tool and the insane pool of wetness his cock was swimming in.

Meanwhile, the girl he was abusing so carelessly was praying for this torture to be over soon. She could smell the saved sweat of at least four days in his groin and she was nearly choking from his wild treatment. Her body was compulsion as she tried to cough but the huge cock wouldn't let her. Then, suddenly, the nightmare was over and the man stopped moving. His member was shaking in her mouth and she felt a bitter liquid squirt out of it. "Oh yes!" Carrow moaned, "Swallow that, whore!" Not knowing what else to do, Hermione obeyed the order and swallowed his warm sperm, hoping that if she would, he would leave.

The Death Eater took a step backwards and put his organ back in his pants. He was quiet for a moment as he stared down at her. Hermione didn't look up. She hung her head down and just cried, thinking of the things she wanted to do to this man if she had the chance. First, she would cut off his cock, she would cook it and feed it to him. No, she would make him eat it raw .. Her head was ripped back by cruel hands.

"You've proven to be quite the asset. I'm looking forward to putting you on the market. Oh Merlin, I'm looking forward to fucking your brains out myself!" He licked her face. "But as I said before, first I will have to break you some more. I have a wonderful idea."

With these words, he walked to the door and opened it. Just before closing he aimed his wand and removed the rope she was hanging at, leaving her alone in her cell. Naked, used, humiliated and hurt.


End file.
